


Rescued

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alterate Universe, First Meetings, LIfeguard Alec, M/M, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is swimming when he gets a bad leg cramp, his savior is a handsome lifeguard. Magnus/Alec both are human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: An idea that randomly popped into my head.

***  
Coming to California and escaping the brutal winter of New York had been a fantastic idea.

Magnus had gotten a job at an advertising agency only a few months ago and it seemed like all he was doing was working, eating, and sleeping.

He didn't have time to exercise like he used to.

At least he was one of those people with a great metabolism and didn't gain weight.

The sky was a beautiful blue, no clouds to be found anywhere, and the ocean looked so inviting.

Magnus dove in and began swimming out, he was fine for a while and then it felt like it took more of an effort.

I really am out of shape, he thought to himself.

Suddenly a cramp came to his leg, he stopped swimming and tried rubbing, and soon it seemed a little better.

He decided to go back to shore when the cramp returned worse than before. Magnus couldn't concentrate on anything else and began waving his arms about.

Suddenly he felt someone next to him, trying to grab him, and Magnus began struggling out of instinct.

"Sir, I'm a lifeguard, and I'm trying to help you."

Magnus turned and felt like the air had left his body.

He was looking at a dark haired man, with eyes even more blue than the sky itself, and a strong chiseled face.

"Are you an actual human Adonis, or an angel sent to Earth," Magnus said, without thinking.

The man's lip quirked up in amusement, "Let's get you back to shore."

The man used his strength to move them back to the beach.

"Sure you're human?" Magnus asked in a flirtatious tone.

"No I'm a merman, I saw you in trouble and came to the surface to save you," The man's tone was amused.

Just then a blond man, clearly another lifeguard came and helped the beautiful dark haired man take Magnus to a blanket and lay him down.

"I can work with you being from the sea," Magnus told his dark haired beauty.

"It's a good idea to stay out of the water in case your legs keep cramping."

"Will you put your lips on mine and give me mouth to mouth?" Magnus winked.

The blond snickered and amusement shone in the other man's eyes, clearly he was used to being hit on.

"Not without dinner first."

Magnus grinned, "How about dinner later?"

His beauty grinned, "You're a fast one."

Magnus sat up slowly, "My leg is feeling better, so I'm sure I'll be one hundred percent later tonight."

Beautiful man grinned, "Give me your name and time and you have a deal."

Magnus grinned, "Magnus Bane, and eight p.m. will be perfect only if I get your name?"

His lifeguard smiled, "Alec Lightwood and it's a date."

Magnus had never been gladder that swimming hadn't gone well at all.

"Well Alec, tonight I hope to be the one to sweep you off your feet as I was this afternoon."


End file.
